


Ahsoka Tano: The Lost Holocrons

by Nianthis



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nianthis/pseuds/Nianthis
Summary: Ahsoka Tano finds a Sith Holocron deep in the Sith Temple on Malachor leading her on a daring search for knowledge.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This was written after the end of Season 2 of Star Wars Rebels. When I wrote this story, everyone thought Vader killed Ahsoka. I wrote this as an alternate ending for a beloved character. Enjoy!

_**Part 1** _

“I won't not leave you. Not this time.” The shock of seeing Anakin's eye through Vader’s black facemask riveted through her.

“Then you will die,” Vader sneered.

Stunned, she could not believe what she was hearing. She did not want to believe it. How could her Master turn into this… monster? How could Anakin say this to her, to anyone? Vader. Yes, it was Vader. Anakin was truly gone… consumed by Vader.

Their lightsabers clashed together. She could feel Ezra and Kanan leaving, their signatures ebbing away in the Force. The temple walls shook as it began to crumble around them, but still they fought. Her lightsaber stuck Vader dangerously close to the panel on his chest. Vader howled in rage. She could feel the Force accumulating around him, dark and sinister. Ahsoka braced for his next strike, as Vader unleashed a blast through the force that sent her flying into the wall behind her. Pain flared hotly within her as she fell, lying in a crumpled heap in the floor of the ancient temple.

  
Ahsoka opened her eyes briefly to see Vader slowly hobbling away. He stopped, turning his broken black helm toward her. Anakin’s eye, no longer blue... _no, not Anakin's...Vader's_ stared down at her. Even from that distance, she could see its eerie yellow glow. Pain overtook her as her eyes closed, and the walls tumbled between them.

She woke as pain rocked through her body. She lay very still, listening… ignoring the pain. The heartache. Slowly, she opened her eyes. He was gone. She was alone. Alone in a dark temple that was seeping with dark force energy. Struggling, she began to rise.

“Ahsoka…” A faint voice whispered her name.

“Who’s there?” She called out, her eyes seeking the owner of the disembodied voice. Yet, there was no one. Off in the distance, she could make out a triangular shaped door. She wondered if it could be another way out of the temple. Reaching out with the force, she felt for her lightsabers and pulled them to her, clipped them onto her belt. Struggling to stand, she leaned against the temple wall. Slowly, she made her way toward the door.

“Ahsoka…”

She stopped in her tracks. Again, the voice called to her. “Hello?” Shaking her head, she continued on her path.

The tunnel was dark, leading downward deeper into the inner part of the temple. Igniting one of her sabers,she held it aloft like a torch to light her way. There seemed to be a figure standing at the end of the passageway. He turned his head toward her, then vanished. Could this be a force ghost? She remembered a lesson from Master Yoda about force ghosts, beings who became one with the force yet were able to retain their own identity.

  
She trudged onward.

  
The passageway opened up into a circular large room. At its center was a large triangular structure emitting a soft red glow, with a triangular void in its middle. Beside it, the shadowy figure stood motionless.

  
“Who are you?” She asked. He pointed silently toward a small glowing red triangle that sits on the floor, as if someone dropped it hastily. It appeared to be a Sith holocron, similar to the one Ezra found earlier. Slowly, she approached, clipping her lightsaber onto her utility belt as she knelt down. The force ghost vanished as her fingertips touched the surface of the holocron. Slowly, she rotated the holocron between her hands. Her fingers deftly searched the etching on the outside for some familiarity. The triangular object was emitting a soft red glow. Sitting down before the pyramidal structure in the room, she studied it. It felt alien to her. Dark. Tainted. She wanted to fling it across the room, but the apparition had wanted her to find it. Why? Did the ghostly spirit want her to try to use it? Clearly, it was a sith holocron. Only one well versed in the dark ways of the Force would be able to open it. Why would the force ghost lead her to it?

  
“One thing's for certain. I have to get out of this temple.” Talking to herself had always been a bad habit of hers. A hold over from the War, when there had always been a droid at her side. ArrToo or one of the other astomech’s that toiled along with them. _Or, one of the Clones_ , she remembered with sadness. Pushing herself up to standing, pain lanced through her side. Her breath caught in her throat. Inhaling deeply, she pushed the pain aside. “Too bad that ghost couldn’t come back and show me the way out of this place.”

  
Slowly, she plodded back the way she came. Back towards the place where she last saw Vader. Anakin. Grief threatened to over take her as sobs escaped her lips. “Master.... I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Tears came unbidden. Leaning into the temple walls, she held her head in one hand, while the other clutched the holocron tightly in its grip. Fear. Grief. Suffering. The dreadful emotions which sought to hold her in its grasp, smother her in its wake.

  
“Ahsoka…”

  
The voice! Her head snapped up at hearing her name whispered through the veil again. She followed the sound of the voice, leading her away from the spot where she had faced down Vader. It led her out of the temple. She was back in the eerie foregrounds of the temple where she, Kanan and Ezra had been not hours ago. Already, it felt like it was a lifetime since she saw them last.

  
_Kanan blinded by his fight with Maul, and Ezra, his terror from his encounter with Vader unmistakable. Together, they walked… Master and apprentice, side by side, one helping the other, leaning on each other in solidarity. Ahsoka could sense Ezra trying to come back inside the temple, to get her to come with them. Reaching deeply into the force, Ahsoka sent a blast toward them pushing them further away from her, closer to safety. Feeling Vader bearing down on her, she crossed her sabers behind her, blocking the blood red saber._

  
She had to believe it. Rather she wanted to or not. Her master was gone, fully consumed by Vader. Maul had tried to warn her all those years ago. She didn’t believe it then, she thought it was all just a rouse. A lie trying to distract her from their battle. She couldn’t think about that now. Now, she had to find a way off this rock, and somewhere safe to hide.  
“Ahsoka…”

There! There it was again! She darted toward where she heard the incorporeal voice. Running past the petrified remains from a battle thousands of years ago, she sprinted toward the ghostly voice. Rounding a corner, she stopped fast. Standing beside one of the Sith inquisitors abandoned TIE fighter was the ghostly specter. He stood with his back to her, outlined in an aura of blue. He lowered his hood to reveal his long brown hair, the top held back in a loose ponytail. Slowly, he turned to face her, his bearded face was calm and serene.

“There’s good in him still, Ahsoka. All is not lost. Find Obi-Wan.” With that, the specter smiled and vanished.


	2. The Sundered Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka seeks the aid of an old friend.

Part 2 The Sundered Heart

Ahsoka approached the abandoned black TIE fighter. After inspecting the ship for damage, she deemed it was safe to fly. Ahsoka opened the top access hatch, and entered the cramped cockpit. With room enough for one pilot, the TIE fighter was one of the advanced models, outfitted with both basic shields and a hyperdrive. Searching the cockpit, she located the TIE’s transponder and homing beacon. “Aha!” she said, as she disabled it.  


She sat in the pilot’s seat contemplating her next move. The force ghost said to find Obi-Wan. Did Master Obi-Wan survive the Great Purge? She had not felt his presence in the Force since the end of the Clone Wars. The last time she spoke with him he was headed to Utapau to engage General Grievous, while she was on Sundari during the Siege of Mandalore. She was going to need another ship too. Flying around in a stolen TIE was only going to attract attention. The wrong kind of attention. Perhaps, she should contact Bail Organa for help. He had assisted her many times before. Now, she needed his help more than ever.  
Activating the ship's holocommunicator, she entered in the frequency information, making sure to encode it with her personal security passcode. Leaning back in the pilot’s seat, she released a despondent sigh.  
“Ahsoka? What’s happened?” Bail Organa’s holo image flickered in the pale blue light.  
“Bail... I seem to be in need of assistance.” Ahsoka said, fighting back her grief.  
“I understand. Sending coordinates now.” Bail’s image flickered out as darkness took over the cockpit. 

A moment later, the coordinates flashed on the screen. She powered up the TIE, rising up from the depths of Malachor V. She looked down in sorrow at the blood red temple as she flew up into space. Entering the coordinates into the hyperdrive computer, she blasted out of the system. 

#  
Ahsoka approached The Sundered Heart, a CR70 Corvette, with caution. Behind the pilot’s seat, she had found a long black cape, which she had hastily converted into a hooded poncho of sorts. Pulling the makeshift hood up over her tall blue and white montrals, she activated the holocommunicator requesting docking permission. After giving her access code, she was allowed to proceed to the docking bay. She was met by Senator Bail Organa, who beckoned her to follow him to a small office off of the bridge. Bail entered behind her, securing the door so that they could talk without being heard.  
“Ahsoka, what’s going on? What’s happened?” Bail asked, deeply concerned.  
Ahsoka sat with her head bowed, the makeshift hood covering part of her face. When she looked up at Bail, someone who she had considered to be a good friend these many past years, the tears came unbidden. Tears streamed down her face as a quiet sob escaped her lips. “We went to Malachor; Kanan, Ezra and myself. Master Yoda suggested to Ezra that we should go there to find knowledge on how to defeat the Sith. We encountered a shadow that I thought had perished long ago, you might know him as Maul. Maul... He tried to take Ezra as his padawan. We were found by three Sith Inquisitors. Then, He showed up. Vader.”  
“Kanan and Ezra??” Bail asked, as he sank in the chair, bracing for the worse.  
“They got away. Kanan was injured, blinded by Maul. Ezra… Ezra, he’s terrified. Of Vader. Maul. Loss.” Ahsoka dropped her head into her hands and wept. “Vader… is Anakin… My Master, Anakin...”  
Bail Organa sat silent. He rubbed a tired hand over his face. “I know, Ahsoka.”  


Ahsoka, with tears still streaming down her face, looked up in astonishment at him. “You knew? How? How long have you known?”  
Bail pondered on how much to tell her. Perhaps it was time to tell her the truth. Time to tell her his most cherished secret. “For a long time, my friend. Since the beginning.” Ahsoka fell silent as Bail recounted how he found Obi-Wan and Padme after that fateful encounter on Mustafar. With a heavy heart, he told of Padme’s passing, and the birth of her children. He explained how they decided to split the children up in order to hide them from the Emperor. He told her of how he had thought Vader was dead, that Anakin was dead, until he saw a holovid of Vader being hailed as the Emperor’s Enforcer not long after the end of the war.  
“Children? Bail, where are the children?” Ahsoka was shocked. How could her friend have kept this from her for so many years? Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a holoportrait of a beautiful young woman, who looked remarkably like Padme. Her eyes moved from the portrait back to Bail, who gave her a weak smile.  
“My daughter. Who is incredibly a lot like her mother, both her adoptive mother and her biological one.” Bail smiled as he looked at the portrait of Leia.  
Of course, Ahsoka thought, it’s no wonder he has kept this information so close, in order to protect his daughter. What about the boy? “Where’s the other child? The boy?”  
“Obi-Wan took him to his family on Tatooine. He has stayed on Tatooine in hiding, watching over the boy all these years.”  
“I encountered a Force Ghost on Malachor, who helped me escape. The Force Ghost told me to find Obi-Wan." She paused. "Bail, I have to get to Tatooine.” Ahsoka rose, pushing away her sadness. She walked over to the holoportrait to have a closer look. Leia’s resemblance to Padme was striking, but Ahsoka saw Anakin’s features in Leia’s lovely face too. Anakin, who she loved like a brother, and Padme, like a sister. She understood Bail’s reasoning for keeping silent for all these years.  
“I can give you a small ship, Ahsoka. And, maybe some credits if you need it. But, other than that, I’m fairly stretched thin, helping the Rebellion like I have been.” Bail rose to standing.  
“It’s enough, thank you.” Ahsoka took one last look at Leia’s image. “Keep her safe. Padme was like a sister to me. I’m happy to know her daughter has been cared for by such a loving family.”  
“I guard her with my life, Ahsoka.” Bail nodded.

#

Enroute to Tatooine, Ahsoka sat in quiet meditation in the hold of the small ship. Feelings of despair pushed at the corners of her mind, trying to break through. She set the holocron before her. Was this what Yoda had sent them to Malachor to find? Or the other Sith Holocron? Focusing on the glowing red Sith holocron, it began floating gently in the air. The corners of the holocron began to rotate as it floated higher.  


_‘I have traveled the galaxy to learn more about the darkness which threatens to overtake the Republic. The Sith Empire has existed for over a ten thousand years. At the time of this recording, the Sith Emperor has reigned unchecked for a millenia through the use of dark magic and alchemy.'_

Ahsoka opened her eyes upon hearing the woman's voice. The holocron was hovering in the air, projecting a holo image of a woman, who looked to be in her mid to late forties with long dark hair. At her sides hung twin lightsabers. She appeared to be wearing the robes of a Jedi. Her arms were crossed over her chest, with her hands slipped inside the sleeves of her robe.  


_'I do not know much about how the Sith Emperor has done this, but I will tell you what I do know. The Emperor performed a ritual to consume all the living Force essence from a planet, and all its inhabitants, effectively extending his life to over a thousand years. He has used similar rituals to grant longevity to those he holds close to him, and coerces others to bend to his will.'_  


Ahsoka listened as the recording looped back to the beginning, listening to the woman’s soothing voice. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on the holocron closing. The woman’s voice ceased as the holo image flickered out. The corners of the holocron rotated back in on themselves as it closed and drifted slowly back to the floor. Ahsoka wondered about the woman in the holorecording. Who was she? When had the recording been made? The woman did not appear to be a dark Jedi, or a Sith, so why was her recording in a Sith holocron? It seems her search has only yielded more questions, and not the answers she was hoping for. Perhaps Obi-Wan would have more information regarding this mysterious holocron and its strange holorecording.


	3. Old Friends Found Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka's search has brought her to Tatooine. She finds a holocube in an old junk shop, but how will this bring her closer to finding Obi-Wan?

Mos Espa Spaceport - Tatooine 

Ahsoka pulled the brown hood of her cloak up over her tall montrals. The hood offered some protection against the intense rays of the twin suns overhead. The dusty streets tickled her nose as she suppressed a sneeze.  
When she landed on Tatooine, she wasn’t sure where to begin her search. Bail hadn’t exactly given her a lot of information to go on. Perhaps he gave her the only information he had. Instead, she had opted to meditate and let the Force be her guide.  
She wandered through Mos Espa waiting to feel a surge in the force, pulling her where she needed to go. Feeling the force swirl around her, she came upon an old junk shop. Opening the door, she stepped inside. The air was much cooler here, away from the glaring suns. An aging Toydarian flew up to greet her.  
“Eehhh, what do you want? The shop’s closed!” The Toydarian said, rudely.  
“My apologies, the door was open.” Ahsoka replied, looking around the dusty shop. It appeared as if no one had cleaned it in many years. Perhaps even decades. Old droids sat rusting. Boxes of parts were shattered on the shelves in utter disarray.  
“Eehh. Well. Don’t take too long.” The Toydarian spat.  
Ahsoka browsed around the shop. What was it about this old dust heap that drew her here? Old droids? Broken ship parts? What does this have to do with Obi-Wan? How is any of this… junk... going to be of any help to her?  
Then, she felt it. A pull, a slight tug, so subtle she almost missed it. Behind the counter, up on a high shelf was a small holo image flickering. Ahsoka walked over to the counter to get a closer look at the holo. It was a small holocube projecting an image of a boy holding up a trophy, surrounded by a young girl, a gungan, two droids, an older man and woman. Perhaps the boy’s family?  
“Excuse me? What’s that?” Ahsoka pointed at the holocube.  
“Ehh, that old thing! It’s nothing. It was accidentally left here a long time ago by the boy's mother.” The Toydarian flew over to the cube, and turned it off. The holo projection flickered out. “Ehhh, that was many years ago! It’s been broken for ages!”  
“Who was the boy?” Ahsoka asked.  
“Ehhh... a former slave. Ani. Little Ani. Yea.” The Toydarian replied. “Now, are you going to buy something or not?”  
A former slave named Ani? “Yes. How much for the holo cube?” Ahsoka asked, as she pulled out a small bag of credits.  
“That broken thing? Ehhh... It’s not for sale.”  
“Well, if it’s broken, then perhaps it’s free?” Ahsoka smiled.  
The Toydarian flapped his wings while he hovered in place staring at her. After a moment, he said, “Fifty credits.”  
“Twenty-five.” Ahsoka countered.  
“Ehh… Forty credits.”  
“Twenty.” Ahsoka crossed her arms.  
“Thirty-five. No lower!” The Toydarian snapped.  
“Deal.” Ahsoka said as she pulled out the credits, placing them on the counter.  
“Ehh...Fine, take it! It’s been taking up room on this shelf for too long!” The Toydarian flew over and placed the holocube before her on the counter, then snatched up the credits.  
“Thank you.” Ahsoka picked up the cube and placed it in her bag. “Excuse me, what happened to the boy and his mother?”  
“The boy became a Jedi. His mother was purchased by a man, who later freed then married her.”  
“What was her name? Perhaps I can find her and return the cube to her.” Ahsoka said.  
“Ehhh, Shmi. Her name was Shmi. I heard she died many years ago.” The Toydarian grumbled, scratching his head.  
“Oh. Perhaps she left some family behind who might want the cube. What was the man’s name?” Ahsoka asked.  
“I don’t remember! Ehhh, Lars or something! Are you going to buy anything else?” The Toydarian’s wings fluttered in agitation.  
Ahsoka shook her head no. After taking another last look around the shop, she bowed to the Toydarian and left the shop. 

Outside the shop, Ahsoka examined the cube. Indeed, it was broken. How it was able to switch on, only the Force knew. Lars. She wondered if that was a family name or the man’s given name? Placing the cube back in her bag, she continued wandering the streets of Mos Espa until she came to the cantina.  
The cantina immediately reminded her of the small cantina on Raada, a world she had lived on shortly after the Great Purge. The cantina was gritty. A din full of outcasts, bounty hunters or other low life scum. A hive of villainy. Ahsoka sauntered up to the bar and ordered a drink. Cantinas might be dangerous, but sometimes, they could be the best source of information.  
When the bartender set down her drink, Ahsoka placed down an extra credit chip. “I’m looking for some information.” She said.  
The bartender glanced down at the chip. “What kind of...information?”  
“I’m looking for someone.” She replied.  
The bartender laughed. “Haha, lady, aren’t we all?” He picked up the credit chip. “Gotta name?”  
Ahsoka smiled, “Lars. The man purchased a slave woman many years ago, then later freed and married her.”  
“Lars. Oh, you’ll be meaning Cliegg Lars. He died a long time ago. The wife too. The family still owns the homestead though, way out near Anchorhead.” The bartender moved to the next customer.  
Ahsoka finished her drink while contemplating her next move. Since Shmi was no longer living there wasn’t much need to visit the homestead to return the cube. Maybe the cube had come to her for another reason. She pondered what connection this could possibly have to Obi-Wan? 

After leaving the cantina, she had headed back to her ship. She felt she had gleaned all the information she could out of Mos Espa. Before her, the broken holocube hovered. Concentrating on the cube, she pictured the cube in her mind. Using the Force, she pictured the cube’s broken mechanisms repairing. The cube rotated in front of her as it floated in the air. After a moment, the holo image flickered to life.  
Ahsoka opened her eyes to stare at the image. The boy was holding a trophy up triumphantly. This must be Anakin. She could see her Master in the young boy’s features. The young girl beside him was smiling into the camera. Of course, this was Padme! She remembered Padme telling her once how she had met Anakin when they were younger on Tatooine. The gungan? Was that...Jar-Jar? Ahsoka laughed.  
The protocol droid looked a lot like See-Threepio but without casings. The blue and white astromech droid must be Artoo. Ahsoka felt she would know that little droid anywhere. Anakin’s mother, Shmi, looked so proud of her son. So exhilarated.  
Ahsoka glanced at the man’s image. He was tall, and wore the robes of a Jedi. He had long brown hair, the top part was pulled back into a loose ponytail. His hand rested protectively on the boy’s shoulder. He looked incredibly familiar to her. Why?  
Suddenly, the image of the force ghost she encountered on Malachor V came to mind. “The Force Ghost!” Ahsoka gasped. “Who are you?”  
Immediately, it all made sense. She recalled the story she had heard from Obi-Wan on how his master had met Anakin. This must be Obi-Wan’s master, Qui-Gon Jinn!  
But why send her to find this cube? She remembered the force ghost’s words to her. ‘There’s good in him still, Ahsoka. Find Obi-Wan.’ Perhaps she was to go to Anchorhead. Should she go to the Lars homestead? 

Ahsoka rode the dewback over the dusty stretch of the Jungland Wastes. After arriving in Anchorhead, she had asked for directions out to the Lars homestead. Riding across the desert was miserable. The heat was scorching, and the suns were unforgiving. Seeing a shadow up ahead under a huge rocky overhang, she nudged the dewback towards it. Thinking this would be a great place to make camp, she secured the dewback.  
Darkness had fallen by the time she had set up the makeshift camp and small campfire. She was grateful for the fire, because once the suns went down, the temperatures became chilly. She sat in quietly before the fire, meditating. Deep in the force, she saw a bright light shining. As it came nearer to her, the light shone brighter.  
She heard the footsteps shuffle across the sand, stopping before the fire. Ahsoka opened her eyes to see Master Obi-Wan smiling down at her.  
“Hello there.” Obi-Wan Kenobi said.


	4. A Glimmer of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka catches up with an old friend.

**_Part 4: A Glimmer of Hope_ **

__

__ “Master Obi-Wan!” Ahsoka leapt to her feet, and flung her arms around the older Jedi master. 

“Ahsoka. It’s good to see you again, old friend.” Obi-Wan smiled warmly, patting the Togruta’s back. Pulling away from the friendly embrace, he asked, “what brings you here?” 

Ahsoka’s eyes dropped. “I have learned a terrible truth, Master.” 

Obi-Wan sat down before the fire. Running his fingers over his beard, he closed his eyes as the memory of Anakin screaming in pain bubbled up. Shaking away the images, he nodded. “Yes, terrible indeed, Ahsoka. So now you know.” 

Ahsoka nodded. Obi-Wan listened quietly as she began her tale. How Ezra and Kanan first encountered the Sith Lord. She expressed her fears about what had become of Anakin after the War, and how she found out the truth. Finally, she spoke of Maul. 

“Yes, Maul. An old adversary.” Obi-Wan nodded.

“Maul orchestrated the whole Siege of Mandalore in an attempt to lure you out.” Ahsoka said. “Now, I believe he is trying to find you,Obi-Wan. I think he will use Ezra to coax you out of hiding. I believe that is why he wanted the Sith holocron on Malachor.”

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. “I will encounter Maul again. Our fates are intertwined. They have been since that terrible day on Naboo. I will do what I must when the time is right.” 

They stared quietly into the fire. “I feel it is more than Maul which has brought you here, Ahsoka.” 

Ahsoka brought out the Sith holocron and set it before Obi-Wan. “I believe your old Master, Qui-Gon, led me to find this holocron while I was in the temple on Malachor V. The recording is...odd. She appears to be a Jedi, but the holocron is definitely of Sith design. I don’t know what to make of it, Obi-Wan.” 

The holocron floated up in front of Obi-Wan, and the recording of the Jedi woman played. Obi-Wan watched, deep in thought, as he listened to the soothing voice of the unknown Jedi. 

“Are you sure it was Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked, as he studied the holocron. 

“I’m fairly positive. I found this holocron in an old junk shop in Mos Espa.” Ahsoka set the second holocron in front of Obi-Wan and activated it, the holo flickering to life. “This is the man whose force ghost I saw on Malachor. He said that there is good in him still, and to find you.” 

Obi-Wan studied the image. It was a holo-image of when young Anakin Skywalker won the Boonta Eve Classic. Obi-Wan recognized Qui-Gon smiling in the flickering image. “Yes, that is Master Qui-Gon. This is from when Anakin won the Boonta Eve Classic podrace, thereby helping Qui-Gon and Padme to fix the Queen’s ship. It was also when Anakin was freed from slavery.” 

Obi-Wan paced in front of the fire, thinking intently. “Qui-Gon believed Anakin to be the Chosen One. Perhaps Vader has not consumed all of Anakin, yet. Perhaps this is what Qui-Gon is trying to tell us. I will meditate more deeply on this. As for the Sith holocron. It could be a copy, Ahsoka. The woman certainly does not appear to be a darkside user, but that doesn’t mean that she wasn’t one at some point in her life.”

Ahsoka nodded. “Do you think this is what the Emperor sent Vader to find at the temple on Malachor? Do you think he is trying to find out how this ancient Sith Emperor was able to become immortal? Or at least, his followers thought he was immortal?” 

Of course Palpatine would want to achieve immortality, Obi-Wan thought remembering how Palpatine had managed to extend his control over the Senate until he was able to declare himself Emperor. Palpatine was following the Sith ideal, one of dominance and control. “Yes, it is possible that the Emperor was after this holocron. It must be destroyed, Ahsoka, lest it fall into his hands.” 

“But, Master, if it is a copy, where is the original?” Ahsoka pondered aloud. 

#

Ahsoka followed Obi-Wan through the desert. The twin suns were beginning their daily rise, and already the desert was warming. A small moisture farm was not far in the distance. Ahsoka watched as the farm slowly came to life. A young man, about Ezra’s age, could be seen coming out of the homestead’s entrance. Ahsoka set the macrobinoculars against her eyes, so she could have a closer look. She heard Obi-Wan say, “that’s Luke,” obvious love in his voice for the son of his apprentice. 

Luke strongly resembled a young Anakin, but she saw a hint of Padme in his eyes. 

“I’ll find him when the time is right, Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka said, as she watched Luke turn on the moisture vaporators around the farm. She watched in fascination as Luke became very still and turned his head in their direction.  _ He’s strong in the Force, _ she thought. 

Beside her, Obi-Wan turned his dewback back toward the Jungland wastes. Ahsoka did the same. Yes, when the time was right, she thought, she would find her Master’s son and teach him what she could. She would do that for Anakin. And, for Padme. 

#

Ahsoka parted ways with Obi-Wan in the Jungland Wastes. Obi-Wan went home, back to his solitary existence, while Ahsoka journeyed back toward Anchorhead. 

Ahsoka pulled back on the dewbacks reins suddenly. Something was calling out to her. She closed her eyes and reached out with the Force. There, up ahead was a cave that was beckoning her. She steered the animal in that direction, toward the pull of the Force. 

The cave was old. Ancient. The bones of the long dead krayt dragon lied half buried under the unforgiving sands. Ahsoka lowered the hood of her cloak as she entered the dark cave. She ignited her lightsaber to illuminate the cavern. At the back of the cave were the ruins of an ancient machinery, it’s use unknown to her. She brought her lightsaber closer to the artifact while she examined it. As she peered closer, she could make out a symbol. It looked like twin towers with a circle in its middle. Ahsoka wondered what the symbol stood for. Buried under the rubble, she saw a flash of blue glinting in the sand. Brushing the sand aside, she saw it was another holocron. A Jedi holocron. 

#

Ahsoka had set a course for Lehon, a planet in the Unknown Regions. She needed a place to hide out and decide what her next plan of action would be. She would destroy the holocrons, as Obi-Wan suggested, except for the holoimage of Anakin. That she would keep for Luke and Leia. She couldn’t go back to the Rebellion. Her presence would put everyone in jeopardy. No, she had to go into exile, like Obi-Wan and Master Yoda. She would return when the time was right. When it was time to seek out Luke. 

Meanwhile, she meditated while her ship traveled through hyperspace. Before her was the Jedi holocron she found on Tatooine in the Krayt dragon cave. She inhaled deeply, and as she exhaled, the holocron activated. The same soothing voice spoke. Ahsoka opened her eyes to see the unknown Jedi from the Sith holocron. 

_ 'I have traveled the galaxy to learn more about the darkness which threatens to overtake the Republic. The Sith Empire has existed for over a ten thousand years. At the time of this recording, the Sith Emperor has reigned unchecked for a millenia through the use of dark magic and alchemy. I do not know much about how the Sith Emperor has achieved this, but I will tell you what I can. The Emperor performed a ritual to consume all the living Force essence from a planet, and all its inhabitants, effectively extending his life to over a thousand years. He has used similar rituals to grant longevity to those he holds close to him, and coerces others to bend to his will. The Emperor has also devised a way to transfer his consciousness from one body to another. The Emperor has beings in which he has taken control of their mind, and at times, will act as his Voice.  _

_ This is a warning to those who would choose this path to immortality. The planet was completely drained of life. No living being was left alive after the Emperor completed his dark ritual. This planet is devoid of the Force. It is unnatural. The Emperor has used this ritual once, and he will do so again.  _

_ Instead, I say this: There is no Sith. No Jedi. There is the Force.  _

_ The Jedi have said my teachings are heretical. So, I will record what I can here for future generations to come. _

_ The Jedi say there is no emotion, there is the peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.  _

_ It is not that there is no emotions… you must learn to let go of your emotions. To control your feelings, your desires, and your passions. Love can be a powerful tool. It can heal. Love can bring those who were tempted by the dark, it can bring them back to the light.  _

_ You must learn Control.  _

_ Love has brought me back from the Darkness, and I know it can do the same for others as well.  _

_ May the Force be with you.  _

_ Always.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed my short story about Ahsoka and what happened to her after the end of season 2 of Rebels. This story was begun before you learn Ahsoka's fate & about the World between Worlds. Perhaps later I will write another Ahsoka story where she and Sabine go off in search of Ezra. May the force be with you. Thank you for reading!


End file.
